


Half of my heart

by larryahoy



Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, Louis is a fanboy, M/M, george has a little girl, half one direction and half union j have a band together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryahoy/pseuds/larryahoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a fanboy of the biggest boyband in the world, One Union, and is 100% sure that Harry Styles is his soulmate. George is his best friend who has a little girl called Emma and goes with him to One Union's meet and greet, when they get to meet all of then and things happen, love happens. (Larry, Gosh).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half of my heart

“This is it, _this is it_ George, I’m telling you” Louis shouted excitedly on the other line of the phone.

 

The thing with being best friend with Louis Tomlinson is that you never learn what to expect from him, _yes,_ you get some training with the years, like that time in freshman’s year when he appeared at George’s door at five in the morning with a box of pizza rolls and the new GTA game without a reason whatsoever, or that time when they were eleven and he decided it was a good idea to skip class and go visit the aquarium. Still, even after over ten years of friendship and when you’re kind of used to his unexpected shouts or surprise piggybacks rides, he appears with something new that leaves you with your mouth hanging open, like right now when he calls George in the middle of work to tell him he got tickets and meet and greets passes to some hotshot boyband that leaves teenage girls with wet panties all over the world.

 

“Do you remember we’re adults right? With like, real courses to study for? Jobs to do so we can pay rent? A job that I’m _not_ doing right now because of _you_?” George replies with his best severe voice into the phone, although it’s like he didn’t say anything at all as Louis continues rambling about the concert.

 

“And this is great Ge really, I mean, I’ve been such a fan since they began like what four years ago?” and at this point George can do nothing but roll his eyes.

 

“Please, don’t pretend you don’t know the exact same day, hour and minute they appeared on The X Factor for the first time, we’ve been over this Louis, do we need another intervention?” he asks mocking his friend’s obsession a little. Louis has been ridiculously into that band since the moment they stepped into the stage on bootcamp week, George remember them looking like lanky teenagers with dubious haircuts who somehow morphed into sex gods within a couple year, and Louis has been there all over the process pinning and mourning about how Harry was _clearly_ his soulmate but didn’t know it yet. George had thought it was just a silly crush at the time, what with Louis being a big fan of reality shows, but four years later and an incredible amount of posters later, he is still here, about to faint over the chance of meeting them.

 

“George, we get to _meet_ them” the excitement is so clear on his voice that George doesn’t know if he wants to hug him or punch him.

 

“Pretty sure we get to greet them too” he says grinning.

 

“Oh wow you’re a comedian now? Good to know, please please please say you’ll come with me?” he begs and George almost can see him pouting like a child “This is my one chance with my future husband and who know, maybe you could hook a boybander to eh?”

 

He sighs deeply because they both have a No Dating rule, for obvious different reasons.  George doesn’t date because it’s not the best ice breaker over dinner to tell someone that the first and only girl you ever had sex with when you were still trying to convince yourself you weren’t into guys got pregnant and that she left you with the baby to take care of, and that the baby is now a three year old girl. Louis didn’t date because he thought he was way too young and pretty to settle down for just one person yet (unless that person sings in a boyband and has curly hair) and when someone actually showed interest in dating him for the long run, the little shit would leave saying something like “Sorry babe, I’m going to marry Harry Styles and Harry Styles only, see ya”.

 

He wants to go with Louis to the concert, he really does, not only because it’s a milestone in his best friend’s life and he has been there all over the thing (from crazy crying fangirl to deeply discussing the best floral arrangement for the Styles-Tomlinson wedding), but also because despite the public they manage their music is really _good_ , they have and unique sound and catchy lyrics, not to mention that are not hard in the eyes at all, specially Josh, but he wasn’t lying when he told Louis not to forget that they are adults, he has a four year old little girl to take care of for crying out loud, and job to do so he can give her the best, and a course to attend at night because being a father won’t stop him for getting an education. Dropping everything on the spot for a concert hasn’t been possible for him since he was eighteen, and he doesn’t regret it one bit, not when he gets home and is greeted with a tiny little lady with curly brown locks and cheeky green eyes ready to jump into his arms and tell him how much she’d missed him, _yes_ , being a dad when you haven’t even finished school was a struggle, but he wouldn’t change it for anything, not when his daughter is the best thing to happen to this  world. And it’s not he has been alone during the whole thing, his parents had been nothing but supportive, same Niall and Liam, but specially Louis. Louis has been an angel (it’s not for nothing that he’s Emma’s godfather, he totally earned that title), helping George studying, cooking, babysitting, paying for rent, spoiling her to no end, and so much more. That’s why he feels like he owns this to Louis, being there with him when he gets to meet his favourite band, hold him while having a meltdown.

 

“I really want to go Lou” he says into the phone “but I don’t know, what time does it start? I need to find someone to babysit Ems, and you know she doesn’t like strangers, neither do I”

 

“Oh Shelley please, I have everything settle darling, our favourite Irish man will be at your door at four sharp, really to play at Barbie’s vet house for hours, and Emma loves _her Uncle Neil_ so, all good love?”

 

And to that George can’t complain, Emma does love Niall, founds his accent hilarious and it’s to this day the only person who was able to sit through the whole Barbie’s Vet house game without an imminent need to shot himself in the eyes. So yes, Niall is always a good babysitting option.

 

“So it’s settled?” he asks again with a hopeful tone in his voice.

 

“Yes yes it’s settled” George repeats, a small, private smile playing in his lips over his friend’s happiness.

 

“Great! Well I better go Ge, I have to meet Liam at Starbucks at, uhm, oh shit ten minutes ago, bye love you!” he says hanging up, leaving George to resume his work, shaking his head at Louis’ antics.

 

 

 

+

 

 

 

The day of the concert Louis is nothing but a ball of nerves, he seems on the verge of crying and throwing up every five minutes, and has asked George is his hair looks okay a total of fifteen times in one hour, but he has asked Niall how everything is at home over eight times by now, so he really can’t complain, they both have their obsessions, or priorities, like he’d prefer to call it.

 

If he thought that the screams were terrible, he is pretty sure that his ears will start bleeding the moment the five guys put their feet on the stage. George gets it tho, they _belong_ on the stage, not only they sound ten times better live (if he always thought that Jaymi’s and Zayn’s voices were to die for, he’s pretty sure he’d dead and went to heaven now), but they make their fans feel like they are interacting with them too, like a part on the show the whole time and he doesn’t remember having this fun for a long long time, and he finds himself singing along to every song with Louis and other twenty thousand people.

 

Louis looks perfectly fine and on tune for the whole concert, having a great time listening live to the songs he’s been learning for years now, but when the show is finally over and they guys leave the stage after a standing ovation, it _hits_ him. They are about to _meet them_ and his hair looks like _shit_ so the reasonable thing to do is shake George until he can do something about it, with he can’t because Louis is shaking him, _thank you._

 

 

George tells him that he has nothing to worry about , he looks smoking hot and his hair looks great as usual, which earned him a wet smooch on the cheek and a _thanks babe_ while they were shown into a room with other fans where the meet and greet would take place. And Louis really has nothing to worry about, he really looks gorgeous, he always does, with his now long hair swept to the side by his blue eyes, a little bit of stubble on his chin, Stone Roses t-shirt and those black skinnies that make his legs look like the most delicious thing on earth. _Ha_ , Harry Styles won’t know what hit him after he’s seen Louis, George is sure.

 

They security guards start pulling fans into another room next to the one they’re into by two, waiting 20 minutes and then signaling another two to go into. George thinks they are quite overreacting when he hears the shouts through the walls but he actually feel quite lightheaded when the girls leave the building with red eyes, wet cheeks and the biggest smiles on their faces,  it’s heartwarming seeing people fulfill their dreams in front of you and he couldn’t be happier for his friend.

 

Soon enough they are the only ones left, meaning it’s their turn to go into and meet the boys. George is not nervous, well a little, but mostly just for the fact that he’s meeting famous people, and because knowing Louis he could propose to Harry then and there, or throw up on him, both are possibilities.

 

The room where One Union is waiting for them is a big white room, with a little table full of snacks (which is quite useless in George’s opinion, who would want a canapé when you’re meeting your idols?) and huge black leather, comfy sofa placed in the middle of the room.

 

The boys are waiting next to it, talking with each other, oblivious to the fact that George and Louis already are in the room.

 

“Uhm” Louis says, with a cough, making the five boys turn.

 

“Oh sorry we didn’t see you in oh shit” Harry styles says turning, going bright red and swearing as soon as he takes Louis in, standing there looking him up and down, probably expecting another scream girl and not a petite boy with alluring curves.

 

 _Ha,_ George thinks.

 

“Not a problem” Louis smirks, offering Harry his hand to shake.  So yeah, no chance of puking, but Louis’ in his You-ll-be-mine mode so the marriage proposition is still on the table, George is not taking any chances when it comes to Louis.

 

Taking Louis’ hand in his, Harry roams his eyes up and down Louis again, from his head to his toes, making him blush a pretty pink on the cheeks, _well that’s a new one_ , George things, he wasn’t even sure Louis was able to blush.

 

“Uhm guys” Josh says from behind them, a playful smirk playing at his lips “You want us to leave Harry? Get you a hotel room? Condoms?” he says not looking at Harry but at George, making him squirm under his attentive gaze, he didn’t even remember what it felt like to have an attractive person paying attention to him, not that no one ever shown interest in him, but he’s always too concentrated in his daughter to care.

 

“Shut up Josh” Harry mutters taking and step back, looking positive reddish and dropping Louis hand, gesturing to the sofa, “Wanna take a seat lads?” he offers.

 

All of them sit in the big sofa and it’s a room on fire from there. He doesn’t remember ever fitting like this with a group of people this fast, possible never, but before they know it the twenty minutes have passed between conversations about music and video games; at least between him and Zayn and Josh. JJ had to leave earlier because his wife wasn’t feeling very good and they had a baby to take care of (George could relate), and Jaymi had excused himself to talk with his mum on the phone a couple of minutes earlier. Harry and Louis were a completely different story, somehow within minutes they were in their own flirting bubble, talking about last Manchester united game but sending each other so many seductive smiles that it was _George_ who was about to throw up on famous musicians.

 

They all say goodbye with a tight hug and a _Pleasure to meet you, it was a riot_ and a _certainly better than screaming girls man, it was a nice one for a change,_ and before crossing the door Harry pushes Louis to the side, lowering his head to whisper something into Louis’ ear that makes him a giggling, blushing mess.  He hears Louis say _Of course,_ before obviously typing his number into Harry’s phone, and George isn’t able to contain his glee, his face breaking into a huge smile on behalf of his friend.

 

“What about you?” Someone says from behind him, making him jump a little. He was so concentrated in Louis that he didn’t even hear Josh approaching to him.

 

“Uhm, sorry what about me?” he asks turning a little red, leave it to him to embarrass himself in front of one of the most influential people in all Great Britain.

 

Josh laughs with a low, attractive sound and really, _what isn’t attractive about him?_

 

“I was wondering if you would give me your number too?” He asks looking into George’s eyes with a small smile in his lips.

 

_Well shit._

 

“Uhm, Uhm I” _elocuent George,_ “Sorry, no” he whispers.

 

Josh looks frozen for a second, probably thinking that it must be a joke or something, not used to people saying no to them. “Oh sorry mate” he says, eyes big and apologizing, “I thought you were into dudes too, sorry really” he laughs half heartily scratching the back of his head “I feel like an idiot”.

 

“No no” he rushes, “I am it’s just, sorry I can’t” he says shaking his head, and crossing the door as fast as he can, feeling like crying for embarrassment.

 

He reaches the other side of the hall and rests his forehead there. _Breathe, in and out, breathe._

 

 

“George!” He hears, accompanied by heavy footsteps, and he has a minor panic attack until he sees it’s only Louis coming back from the meet and greet room.

 

“George what the fuck?” he whispers “did you actually say no to Josh? JOSH CUTHBERT? ARE YOU INSANE?” he asks, increasing his voice level every second.

 

“Yes yes I did, please shut up Louis” he says looking around, trying not to gain the attention of the few staffers still roaming around the halls.

 

“WHY?” he continues shouting like George hadn’t spoken at all.

 

“Because he’s in the most famous boyband in the world, being on the tabloids every single day, having hundreds of paparazzo following him around every minute of his life, do you think someone like that could date a person with a kid Louis? Do you think I could expose myself _and_ my daughter wellbeing like that for a shag? Because it would have been nothing more than that, it’s not like he would have fallen in love with me and be a dad to Emma, he probably wouldn’t even want to go out with me in the first place if he knew I have her, but it’s alright okay? _She_ ’s my number one, _always,_ no hot rockstar can change that, and I can’t allow myself to attach to somebody, or worse, _Emma_ attaching to somebody, that’s just gonna walk away from our lives on one point on another, we’ve had enough people leaving, and that’s final Lou” he rushes out in one go, his eyes watering and his lips trembling.

 

Louis is speechless and looks so little and a loss of words that George feels bad about the outburst, sighing deeply and bringing him friend in for a hug.

 

“Hey” he whispers “no more talking about that okay? Let’s celebrate that Harry Styles asked you out mate! It’s like the hugest thing ever!” he shoves his fist in the air with victory and a huge smile, but Louis is just standing there, pale and with his eyes about to pop out of his head.

 

“Oh my god Harry Styles asked me out” he says slowly.

 

And faints, dropping himself to the floor.


End file.
